The Pain of Loss
by The Mind of Insanity
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Today, we begin a tale of torment. Ash has lost his entire life, everything he has loved, and tonight he will regain it... or lose even more. The Prequel chapter of my new project!


**A/N: Hey, Guys! **Yes, I know I've been gone a while, but I had a Massive Upheaval these last few months, and I haven't been able to write, but today I want to put something out for your guys to enjoy since well, you guys are awesome for putting up with all my problems. So today, I give you a much darker story. This… is The Pain of Loss.

* * *

><p>He sat in front of the desk, his hands wrapped around the bottle of Bourbon. <em>"Bourbon. My only Friend."<em> He thought to himself, inwardly half chuckling to himself as he tipped the bottle back again as he pondered his position.

_"Why?"_

That one thought, over and over again. Ringing through Ash Ketchum's Mind. The thought that had tormented him for 3 years. Why.

_"Why did it have to happen? Why me? Why must I lose everything?!"_ He screamed in his mind, the booze fueling his anger and frustration. He hobbled out of his seat, his mind swimming with the pain of all of his losses these last few years. He looked down to the mantlepiece, and slowly picked up the picture picture stared back, his reflection looking at him coldly, his eyes dark with his pain, as he looked at the picture of him and his family. "Such a happy day that was." he thought, thinking back to the day they had taken that picture. He gazed at his wife, his darling Misty, smiling back at him, her blue eyes shining as he held her. Beside him, his boy, his 18 year old son, Mark, strong and smart, with his mother's bright red hair, and his father's eyes. And then there was Laura. Sweet little Laura, only 9 years old, and already a cancer survivor. And there she was, standing next to her Mother, a bright smile on her face, in her bright blue eyes, her glossy black hair unkempt, and still looking so precious.

_"Why did I have to lose them? Misty, Mark, even sweet little Laura. I lost everyone."_ He felt so empty, so lost. He looked at the scrap of paper sitting next to it.

**Local Celebrity Family involved in Devastating Car Crash**

He put it down. He couldn't bear to relive that night. Not after he lost them all. Mark, who had died instantly, and Misty, whose injuries were so severe she succumbed to them and passed on within a week. Only Laura managed to survive with Ash, but one year after, the injuries reawakened the Cancer, beginning another year long battle for life before she died exactly 2 years after the crash.

"All because of a Drunk Driver."

He still fumed over that. That Damn drunk who couldn't stay in his lane, and had ran them off the road. If only he hadn't been there. If only they had left earlier. If only he had picked any other place to go for Vacation! But he had picked that place. He had picked that road. Everyone had been so happy that week as they headed back from the beach, and they had all had such a good time. Everyone was so happy. The weather had been beautiful, Ash recalled, as he tried to remember that day. Misty and he had decided the family needed a nice vacation before Mark went off to College. Laura had been begging to go to the beach, so they had decided to go on a roadtrip to the ocean. Mark had been ecstatic about the idea, especially after he found out their route would take him past the hometown of his girlfriend, Sadie.

_"Oh, Sadie. You didn't deserve this. Mark loved you so much. You two were perfect for each other. Just like Misty and I…"_Ash thought to himself. How had he lost so much? He was Ash Ketchum! He had conquered everything in his way! He was the youngest Pokémon Master in history! He had married the woman of his dreams, had raised two beautiful children, and his life had been destroyed by a Fucking Drunk!

His blood boiled at the thought that the sick drunkard who did this was still out there.

The man who killed his family was still out there, and was still walking around. _"That pathetic pile of shit. I hope someone finally does him in."_ Ash sighed.

The Clock struck Midnight.

3 Years.

It was Time.

Ash walked over to his desk, picture in hand, and opened the top drawer, pulling out a revolver. He caressed it, feeling the sleek black metal of the barrel, and the cool oak handle against his hand. He slowly pulled out the chamber, and loaded a single bullet into the chamber.

_"1 Bullet. 1 Bang. 1 Body."_ He chuckled inwardly at his little pun. He knew it was time. He was going to join his Family. He slowly closed the chamber, and prepared. A final swig of bourbon. He looked down at the portrait. "Don't worry, guys. Daddy's on his way." He put the gun to his head. The chamber was locked. The Gun was Cocked. His finger fidgeted.

**BRING! BRING!**

Ash jumped, startled at the sound, dropping the Gun. He looked towards the sound of the noise, and his jaw dropped.

On the floor, next to his desk, his house phone the same phone he had unhooked so he wouldn't be disturbed. The same phone he had just shattered when he threw it from his desk, breaking the receiver and phone from the base, leaving it dangling in pieces, barely connected.

The Phone was ringing.

_"The phone?! But how?! I broke it. I even unhooked it so I wouldn't get a call. Am I so hammered right now I'm Hallucinating? No, that can't be it. I know I heard it! But How?!"_

**BRING! BRING!**

Ash slowly picked up the phone, and cautiously held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

A single Minute of agonizing Silence, then slowly a voice, soft as silk, and so familiar, but so painful drifted through the speaker.

_"Not this way, Ash."_

His heart leapt. It couldn't be! But it was! It was… Misty! His Wife!

"Misty! Is that you?! How are you calling me?! You're…!"

_"Not this way, Ash. Come to me. Come to where you can't. You'll find me there."_

The voice disappeared.

"Wait! Misty!" Ash screamed. But to no avail. Her voice was gone. He slowly put the receiver down. He knew that was her, not some hallucination. But what had she meant? Come to where you can't? What did that mean?

Then it hit him.

The site of the accident.

_"Will she really be there? What if it's just some elaborate prank?"_

He couldn't ignore it, though. He had no choice. He had to go. He grabbed his car keys from the drawer, put the revolver down in his pocket, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>3 Hours Later<strong>_

It was a long drive, but Ash knew he had to make it. There was no way he would live with himself if Misty was really out there. But why would she be out here? He had saw her die. He knew that deep down, she was gone. So why was he doing this? He wish he actually had an answer, but all he had was a feeling. He hadn't been able to drive this stretch of road since the accident. Something deep down thought, maybe, just maybe... something was wrong. Maybe he hadn't been able to because, maybe she was there. He entertained the idea that maybe her spirit had called her.

Suddenly, he was there.

But something was different.

He pulled over next to the tree they had crashed into. He slowly stepped out, and looked around. _"Well, I'm here, but something looks weird. The tree looks different. And was that sign there before? And what is with this Damn Fog?!" _

A thick fog had seemingly shown up out of nowhere its' gray tendrils slowly grasping the air, and obscuring everything around him. Ash turned and pulled his car door open, and grabbed a flashlight. He slowly swung the beam of light forward, towards the tree. The Tree was the same, minus the giant indent from the crash. His heart sank.

She wasn't there.

"I guess I was just hallucinating. Well, I guess this place will make just as good a place to die." He slowly pulled the revolver, and checked the barrel. Oddly, there was now 6 bullets loaded.

"Odd. I could've sworn I only put one in. Well, just insurance."

He slowly pulled the gun to his head. His finger ready to pull the trigger.

Then he heard something.

A Metallic grinding sound echoed down the road and through the forests surrounding him, followed by a low gurgling groan. He jumped back for the second time this day, and he swung the gun around towards the sound, walking towards the sign. The sound suddenly disappeared just as soon as it appeared. He slowly lowered the gun, and looked towards the sign. It was almost completely covered in fog and all he could read was:

**Welcome to  
>S L<strong>

"SL? Guess that means Shit Luck!" Ash laughed at it, thinking of how ridiculous it was. He pondered that for a while. Who would name some place SL? Was it a joke? had the rest of the letters worn down? And why did those letters unease him so much?

_"Ash.."_

Once again, Ash jumped. It was Misty again! He looked towards the sound of the voice, and saw a silhouette in the distance. Was it her?! Was she really there?! He had to know!

"Misty!"

He ran towards the Silhouette, but as he got closer, it started to fade away.

"Wait! Misty!"

Ash ran after her, abandoning all pretenses of doubt. He had to know, and he chased her deeper into the fog.

* * *

><p>But little did the man know. Little could he imagine what was in store for him. A silent figure slowly slinked out of the corner. Taking a great knife, he sliced the tires of the car, trapping the man. The figure let out a low menacing growl, so similar to what had made the man jump. Hew was here. Now, Penance would begin. Would he survive? Would he restore what he had lost? What horrors awaited him in this isolated area?<p>

It was not for the figure to know.

He was only there to give Penance, and Ash needed Penance. Tonight, he would come to terms with the Truth. He would remember what he had done before he came. He would finally atone for his sins, or die. And it was the Figures duty to do so. Soon he would be ready.

As he slowly walked in the direction of Ash, the fog slowly began to clear, and the sign, the sign that both baffled and unnerved young Ash Ketchum came into full view.

If he could read the words, his blood would have ran cold.

**Welcome to  
>SILENT HILL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ANNNND CUT! Well, there you have it! The introduction to my newest project! This is the Prequel opening to **SILENT HILL: Ash's Journey.** Since I really want to capture the right feel to this story, the next chapter WILL be posted next Halloween. Until then, HAPPY HALOWEEN!


End file.
